Stories of episodes
by HsM3
Summary: Little bits of things from episodes of wizards of waverly place
1. Chapter 1

wizard of waverly place

chapter1

one day there was Alex and Max and Justin and they was reading a book and it was raining out side and Alex made a band and Justin is in it and Alex has a drum and Justin has a

electric guitar and max is a magic can and max can use magic and a flowers and he gave it to his mum then they changed then max is in the drum and Alex is singing and Justin was still in the electric guitar and there was a big people and they gave Alex a credit card and Alex siad thanks and it was finished then max went in the stage and max use magic in the stage and max made

everyone disappear and one clap and they was looking at the boy that was claping and hey sat down and they was in a shopp and it was ther shopp and they was singing and druming and

electric gavut rox and its the Best and the cool is and ther dad is verry happy and ther

mum is verry happy and Justin that was good and the cool ist and the best and they got told

off and they sat down in ther seets and ther dad was for giving them and they went to the ler and practising ther new spell and it was good and ther dad is mad of Alex and max and Justin

bey cas they browck a lamp again and they broke a lamp 12 times and Justin went to the park and brang his news papper and hey looked in the news papper and it was good and the

best and the coolist and they had a dragonin his house and in the wizard of waverly place

use and they said can we keep him OK dragon lets go to my room and the dragon fliedin in Justin room and dragon played with Justins toys and Justin dont care about dragon with

Justins toys and Alex was in the ler and Alex had transport stickand she used the transport

and Justin didnt move then Justin can move now and Justin went in a date with miranda in

the movies and they nearly kiss miranda in the lips and Alex was ther and youseing spells in the movie

and Alex got told off bey cas Alex keep on youseing magic in the movies

and dragon was in Justin room and hey was messing up Justin room and

dragon cant go out side bey cas its was wet out side and max made a project

for school and hey picturein the for school and hey brang the picture to his mum andwent to school nowandmax ranto Alex and Justin then max did catch up with them


	2. Chapter 2

wizard of waverly place

chapter1

one day there was Alex and Max and Justin and they was reading a book and it was raining out side and Alex made a band and Justin is in it and Alex has a drum and Justin has a

electric guitar and max is a magic can and max can use magic and a flowers and he gave it to his mum then they changed then max is in the drum and Alex is singing and Justin was still in the electric guitar and there was a big people and they gave Alex a credit card and Alex siad thanks and it was finished then max went in the stage and max use magic in the stage and max made

everyone disappear and one clap and they was looking at the boy that was claping and hey sat down and they was in a shopp and it was ther shopp and they was singing and druming and

electric gavut rox and its the Best and the cool is and ther dad is verry happy and ther

mum is verry happy and Justin that was good and the cool ist and the best and they got told

off and they sat down in ther seets and ther dad was for giving them and they went to the ler and practising ther new spell and it was good and ther dad is mad of Alex and max and Justin

bey cas they browck a lamp again and they broke a lamp 12 times and Justin went to the park and brang his news papper and hey looked in the news papper and it was good and the

best and the coolist and they had a dragonin his house and in the wizard of waverly place

use and they said can we keep him OK dragon lets go to my room and the dragon fliedin in Justin room and dragon played with Justins toys and Justin dont care about dragon with

Justins toys and Alex was in the ler and Alex had transport stickand she used the transport

and Justin didnt move then Justin can move now and Justin went in a date with miranda in

the movies and they nearly kiss miranda in the lips and Alex was ther and youseing spells in the movie

and Alex got told off bey cas Alex keep on youseing magic in the movies

and dragon was in Justin room and hey was messing up Justin room and

dragon cant go out side bey cas its was wet out side and max made a project

for school and hey picturein the for school and hey brang the picture to his mum andwent to school nowandmax ranto Alex and Justin then max did catch up with them


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

camp rock and wizard of waverly place

when," there was alex in camp rock," and the jonas brothers and demi," and Alex met the," jonas brothers and the jonas ,"brothers met" Alex and they," was friends for ever and they had lots of

funn and," they sits to gether," and they eats there," lunchs to gether" and they plays to," gether they tocks to," gether and demi sings," a song with the," jonas brothers," but not with" Alex and Alex had," to sing buy her," self and Alex was," singing," was the best like demi's," singing and," they went to a concert and they

had lots of funn in," the concert and they met ,"

sum people in," the concert and," they dident

sing the," people in the stage," did sing and

then," the dance went," on the stage quickly,"

and the dance went," away then they went in," their house and," Alex is house is," with demi's,"

house and their," bed is together and," their was

a concert," that you can sing on and their,"

was

lots of singer's," in the stage and," the concert was,"

finish and," Alex and is friends," with Tes

and demi," and Alex mad a," hand shack

and they," mad a club with Demi and Alex

and Tes dident no Demi and Alex had a

club with not Tes and they had to cook

lots of people was coming to Demi and Demi was the One that is cooking then Alex was

help.


End file.
